


The Wolf and The Dragon Prince

by TheNorthernBastard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Altinate Universe, F/M, Joffrey isn't an arsehole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthernBastard/pseuds/TheNorthernBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar Targaryen defeated Robert' Baratheon in the rebellion with the aid of house Stark with whom he soon  forms an alliance after his late wife Lyanna Stark dies giving birth to his son, Jon. On Jon's eighteenth name day he and his father viosit their northern family, where Jon will meet his cousins, amongst them is the wild blue rose loving she/wolf of the North, Arya Stark and the rest of her family.  </p><p>When Jon meets Arya he falls head over heels and even more so when she calls him stupid, and tells him he knows nothing. When Rhaegar and Ned agree a betrothal between the pair, Arya is fuming, Jon finds himself shocked and Catlyn is mortified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jon Snow/Arya Stark shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jon+Snow%2FArya+Stark+shippers).



                                            _ **Chapter One**_

** _I hope you like it,please leave kudos, read and comment, constructive criticism is also welcome._ **

"Jon, come on you lazy - get out of bed" the voice of his aunt rang in his ears. Groaning, Jon Targaryen rolled out of bed, his feet pressing on the cold marble floor of his bed chambers. "What are doing Dany, in case you haven't noticed it's still dark?" he slurred, his speech a little jumbled due to his early morning bed head mood. Jon watched as his silver haired aunt went to the dresser in the corner of his room and pulled out a set of clothes, she threw them in his direction, a black leather jerkin hitting him square in the face as she did so. "Get dressed, your father wants you ready, your clothes packed and yout arse on a horse by the time the sun is up" she said moving over to him to give him his boots and a fresh pair of underclothes. Then she kissed his cheek. "Happy name day by the way" she said, her violet eyes twinkled and her silver hair shimmered. Jon tousled her hair, "thanks Dragon Girl- _oof"_ Jon didn't get to finish his pet name for his young aunt because she wacked him with her arm knocking the breath out him. "Who are you calling Dragon Girl - Wolf Boy" she teased as she headed to the door. He smiled after her until the bigger question dawned on him. "Wait..Dany where are we going?" his violet eyes gazed at her with panicked curiosity. The silver haired young girl turned to him with a giggle, "North". Jon stared after her for a moment, the flame of the torch on the wall burned brightly, giving him enough light to see exactly what he was doing. He proceeded to dresss in the clothes that his haunt had thrown at his head before packing his trunk. He strapped the Valyrian steel sword to his belt. The sword - Longclaw, was a gift to him from Jeor Mormont, shortly before he left his home to take the black - the blade was sheathed in a black leather scabbard as was the hilt and the pommel was a wight wolf's head with rubie eyes. Jeor Mormont's son had died and The Old Bear was fond of the young prince he had trained so well in the art of combat. Turning back to the look at his room one last time, Jon made his way to the great court yard at the gates of the red keep. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jon found his father's retinue already assembled, he moved to the cart and loaded up his trunk before turning to see his father walking towards him. "Happy nameday son" his father said, clapping him on the back, "why in the seven bloody buggering hells are we leaving at this hour?" Jon groaned despite the fact that he was struggling to repress a grin. "Convenience I suppose, the journey won't be as long" was all his father said before the two men laughed. His father presented him with a wooden box. "A gift, in honour of my son and heir becoming a man" he told him. Jon laughed and proceeded to open the box. Inside was a dagger about the length of his forearm, the hilt was bound with black leather and the pommel was the head of a wight wolf with ruby eyes, exactly like the pommel of Longclaw. "That was Jeor mormont's idea, said he wanted to honour the memory of your mother, gods' know how much I miss her" his father told him. Jon hugged him, "thank you father-" "uh, what about my gift to you?" Dany protested marching towards them with a a black and red velvet package in her hands. Jon turned to her with a good natured laugh. She handed him the package and in turn Jon kissed her forehead in thanks. When he carefully pulled the velvet cloth away he discovered a leather bound book engraved with gold writing on the front and on the spine. "Westrose - a history of the seven kingdoms" he read aloud, "quite fitting for the future king don't you think?" Dany said and Jon laughed and thanked her again before she waved away the comment. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me I ought to board the carriage" she told her brother and nephew before proceeding to do just that.Jon strapped his dagger to hid belt and moved to mount his horse, a beautiful black pedigree destrier war horse, which he called "Nightrider". His father mounted beside him on his own white destrier and called the retinue to begin the journey North.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya Stark fidgeted uncomfortably in the dress her mother had forced her into. She didn't like the tight corset or heavy skirts. She wanted to be in her training garb, beating a wooden dummy senseless. The only thing she did like about her appearence today was the braid her mother had styled her hair into. "I don't know why mother made an effort to _try_ and make you look pretty, it makes no difference to your looks Horce Face" Sansa, Arya's older sister sneered meanly from beside her.

Sansa was a year older than Arya, who at the moment was only fourteen. She was a complete contrast to her siblings and her mother. Like her father, Arya had dark chestnut brown hair and storm cloud eyes. Where as Catelyn, Sansa, Robb, Bran and Rickon had red hair and blue eyes. 

Robb glared at Sansa's remark. He grabbed her arm and marched her to stand between their mother and Rickon, who stood to Lord Stark's left. Robb moved back to his father's right and placed an arm around Arya's now slumped shoulders. "Ignore her sweet sister, you look stunning" he told her. He looked over to see his father give them a weak smile. Robb looked to Theon Greyjoy, his best friend. The boy had fair hair and blue eyes, and like Robb, was fond of Arya's wildness. Theon pulled a thin, sheathed blade from behind his back and handed it to Robb who then presented it to Arya. She looked up at him, eyes wide with mischief. "Father agreed, don't worry. Just don't tell mother", he said, winking at her as he strapped the blade around his sister's waist. 

The sound of hoof beast and the carriage wheals filled the air and Robb straightened up.

Two horses, one black, one white trotted into the great courtyard of Winterfell, atop the black horse was a dark haired young man with violet eyes, he was dressed entirely in black, the only colour on him was the white pommels of the dagger and sword on his hips. On the white horse was the king, a silver haired man with dark purple eyes and a kind youthful smile. Then a black and red carriage rolled in. When it stopped a beautiful young woman, about Arya's age stepped out. She was identical to the king, except her feachers were softer, and more feminine. Arya looked at the dark haired boy again, his eyes met hers and she blushed. The two men dismounted, and walked toward the Stark family as the rest of the king's retinue entered the court yard. Lord stark was the first to speak. "Welcome to Winterfell your grace".

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Everyone knelt as the royal family aproached. But Rhaegar was having no such formalities. "Stand all of you" he spoke. Every person did so. "It's good to see you Ned" Rhaegar said hugging his brother in law. "And you old friend. Gods it's been a while" Ned said. His eyes fell on Jon, "Seven Hells, is this Jon?" he went on as his nephew stepped forwards. "It's an honour to meet you my Lord" Jon said, bowing respectfully. Ned shook the boy's hand and began to introduce his family. "Rhaegar these are my children. You already know Cat" he said. Rhaegar laughed and said something in high Valerian that caused Ned to snort and everyone else send the men confused looks. Rhaegar looked to Sansa, "a beauty, just like her mother" he said causing the girl to blush. He smiled at Rickon and tousled his hair. Jon followed his father's lead, kissing Sansa's and Lady Stark's hands and flashing a grin at Rickon.  "You must be Robb" Rhaegar said, shaking the boy's hand, "that's a good strong handshake you've got there" he said and Robb grinned, "it runs in the family, your grace" he said. Jon and Robb grinned at one another, and shook hands. When Jon pulled away, he winced with a wolffish grin, "he's not wrong cousin" and the boys laughed. Then came Arya.

Rgaegar froze, transfixed at the sight of the youngest stark girl."Seven hells Ned, you could have warned me, she looks just like..." he swallowed. "Lynna" Ned finished. Rhaegar laughed and nodded. "This is a true northern beauty, Ned. You must be proud" Rhaegar said, then he caught site of the sword at Arya's hip and he laughed harder. "She really is like Lyanna, Ned". "It was a gift for her nameday from me your grace" Robb spoke. "I've been teaching Arya since she was nine" he went on. Rhaegar nodded and cuffed Arya's cheek good naturedly. Jon moved to greet the girl. She was stunning. A true beauty, more so than her sister, and her mother. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. Quickly she pulled it out of his grip. He smirked. "Sorry my prince but I never liked formalities" she said. Jon raised a brow he'd heard that she was like this. He chuckled and she followed suit. "I'm Arya" she said. "Jon, it's a pleasure to finally meet you".

 


	3. Chapter 3

In the week passing the feast in honour of the royal family's arrival, Jon found the whole place quite refreshing. No ladies fussing over him whenever he walked past them, that is if you don't count Sansa and her friends. It seemed the only one of the girls of great status at Winterfell who wasn't enamoured by his, his father's and his aunt's presence, was Arya. The younger Stark girl seemed indifferent to him, she was wild and brash and a great deal of the time she was more worried about what was inside her head than on it. He was in the room allocated to him at the great stronghold that was Winterfell. It was warm and smelt like cinnamon and snow. He shivered, but it wasn't from the non-existent cold. It was her eyes. Arya's eyes are beautiful, just as her smile is radiant and her laugh is melodic. Could it be, was he really falling in love with a girl he'd known for only a week?

He finished scrubbing his body clean and proceeded to dress, pulling his black cloak with collared with the white fur over his shoulders and making his way down to the training yard. It didn't surprise him to see Theon stumbling down the hallway, clearly trying to nurse a sleep muddled head, "morning Greyjoy" he called cheerfully before chuckling as the boy crashed into a wall when he attempted to raise his hand in greeting. _He got drunk again_ , Jon mused. He jogged out the front of the castle keep and round into the training yard. Robb was already there, he was in the middle of instructing his younger brother, Bran. The boy was holding a bow in his left hand and attempting to hit the target, but the arrow flew miles off course and from what he could see, Jon guessed that this had happened certainly more than ten times.

He chuckled lightly and walked forwards and placed a hand on Bran's shoulder as the little auburn haired boy glanced up at him. "You need to use the strength of your back, not your arms and let your eye do the work" he instructed, taking a step back as the boy followed his instructions. Robb looked at him with a chuckle, "morning your grace" he said. Jon let out a chuckle of his own, "and you Stark". Jon had found that he got on very well with Robb, he'd never had another boy his age to hang around with, to joke and laugh with and really call a friend. Most of the company he had in the Red Keep were boys trying to get a good social status in the royal courts. Robb was like Arya, free spirited and joyful.

Just as the bowstring touched Bran's chin, another arrow hit the target. All three boys turned to see Arya standing a few feet away, she lowered her bow and took a bow and smiled. Bran dropped his own boy and took off at a run at her, Arya spinning on her heel to run away from her brother. Both Jon and Robb burst into laughter. "You'll get used to that cousin" Robb told him as Arya jumped over a fence and into the stables. Bran stopped calling something inaudible to his sister and folding his arms and trudging back to the older boys. "Outshot by a girl again eh brother" Robb teased and Bran wacked him in the stomach with his arm and Robb grunted. Jon grinned down at him and handed Bran another arrow. "Remember what I told you. Take a breath", Jon reminded him, Bran smiled and nodded. Jon looked over at the stables Arya had disappeared into, she was certainly not boring or typical.

He watched in amusement and she walked out of the stables, dressed in riding garb, consisting of a gray shirt, a black leather bodice, brown britches and black leather boots. Her dark blue cloak was draped over her shoulders and her hair was braided away from her face, she was leading a horse out of the stable, holding the reigns firmly. Jon tousled Brans hair and walked over to where Arya stood. "May I join my lady?" he asked, staring at her in amusement, she looked at him, one eyebrow lifted. She shrugged and turned to her horse, " I suppose so" she said and Jon couldn't help but grin wolfishly. He told her he would join her in a moment before proceeding to the stable where he saddled and tacked his own horse. He lead the black beauty to join Arya who was in the process of strapping her sword to her belt. She started to mount but she lost her balance and fell backwards, her left foot still caught in the stirrups. Out of instinct Jon lunged forwards to catch her, one arm around her waist, the other clutching her hand tightly. "Steady. Are you alight my lady?" he asked as she disentangled her foot from the stirrup and placed both feet on the ground and swatted his arms away. "I'm fine Stupid", she scolded. She proceeded to mount again, and Jon could see that she was struggling so he moved to help her. Carefully he placed his hands on her waist and helped her into the saddle, and adjusted the angle of her foot in the stirrup.

She glared at him. He chuckled and mounted his own horse, swinging up onto the saddle easily. Arya snorted, "Stupid show off" she muttered. He chuckled and watched as she guided her horse towards the gate. He smiled softly, and kicked his own horse into movement.

 

The rode to the Godswood, Arya had taken it upon herself to challenge him into a race to the heart tree but found herself flustered and angry that she had lost. Usually she won. "Seven hells, I swear that you cheated" she said again as she stomped towards him, he watched her from his perch on a rock bellow the tree, his sword balanced carefully on his thy as he sharpened it with a wet-stone.

Arya froze as she finally ceased her rant, she watched him, her hands fluttering as they came to rest behind her back. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes softened, and she bit her inferior lip. "What, my lady are you alright?" Jon asked, immediately he stood, sheathing Longclaw and walking towards her, he took hold of her hands and rubbed her knuckles gently with his thumbs. Arya looked up at him, her gray eyes wide. Then she blinked and pushed him away. "I'm fine Stupid. Y-you just reminded me of my father that's all. He sits there when we go to pray here" she told him, pulling her hands out of his and stepping away and walking around him, striding to sit by the tree, perching herself on one of the thick gnarled roots. Jon smiled lightly, "well if it bothers you, I'll not sit there" he said, going to his horse, to stoke the creature's mane. Arya watched him and not for the first time, she thought about how attractive he was, not just in body, he certainly was easy on the eyes that much had to be said, but he was kind and stubborn and had a clever mind and a good sense of humour. "No-no, no it doesn't bother me. It just- it just makes me think of him that's all. You looked so much like him in that moment" Arya said. Jon smiled lightly and walked back to the rock and seated himself, watching Arya as she polished and sharpened her own sword.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jon walked back to his rooms feeling in a better mood than he had done when he woke up that morning, he had gotten to knew Arya more and found that there was more to her than meets the eye. Yes she was wild, brash and outspoken but she also had a gentle heart and was fiercely protective when it comes to her family. For that, Jon found that he loved her all the more. It was because of these traits that he was certain that he was in love with her. But he knew she would never return his feelings for her. And one other thing that drew him to her was her adamants to not marrying. She wanted to take the reins of her own life and not rely on a husband to do all that for her. But Arya said to him that no matter how hard she fought or how far she ran, she would eventually give, for the love she had for her family and for the sake of the honour of house Stark.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Rhaegar considered the events he had been witnessing over the last three weeks that he had been at Winterfell. How Arya and Jon got along, how Jon seemed as if he was in a dream whenever he looked at Arya. Arya looked happier with Jon, before he and Jon arrived at Winterfell, he'd been aware that Arya had a melancholic way about her, Ned had informed him of this through his letters over the last fourteen years of Arya's life, talking of his concern for his daughter, despite the fact that she rarely showed signs of being unhappy. But his thoughts went back to how happy his son and his niece were around on another. And finally he made his conclusion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ned" Rhaegar spoke not looking away from the tilt yard. Eddard Stark turned to his good-brother, they had been watching Jon and Robb spar for the past hour, neitherh of them looked as if they were going to yield. "What is it brother?" he asked. Rhaegar turned to him.

"I want to marry Arya to my son" he said, blunt as ever, but as ever there was an air of mirth in his tone. Ned stared at his good-brother. Not entirely sure on how to answer. And then he thought of Arya, how happy she was when she was with Jon. Her happiness meant everything to him. "Of course. Yes, I agree". He looked down at his son and nephew. Jon was good man, that much he new. Arya would be happy with him, if that he was certain. But Sansa on the other hand, most likely she will be fuming when the betrothal is announced.

"We should have a feast tonight. The perfect time to announce the betrothal"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Arya sit still!" Catlyn scolded, as she threaded the final lace of her daughter's corset. "Mother I cannot breath" the girl complained as she placed a hand on her chest and huffed out a breath. "Oh stop your complaining. I promise all of this will be worth it" Catlyn responded as she she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

The door opened and then closed and Daenarys appeared in front of Arya. She was beaming. "Gods, Lady Stark, she is beautiful" she breathed. Arya's face burned crimson, "no I'm not!" she insisted but the silver haired girl swatted the comment aside. "I have the dress my lady. Just as you asked" Daenarys said excitedly. She held up the dress and despite never taking an interest in dresses Arya could not deny the beauty of this dress. It was violet, with a flowing but light skirt with blue roses stitched into the edges of the sleeves and the hem, the bodice was silver and it matched her eyes, steely and stormy and cloudy.

Danaerys proceeded to help her into the dress, making sure that it sat perfectly on her shoulders and that the loose sleeves were level with her knuckles. Finally she focused on her hair, weaving a braid over the crown of her her hair and tying the rest of her hair into a long, loose braid over her right shoulder.

"I believe our work is done" said Catlyn as she and Daenarys stepped back to admire her handy work. Catlyn wiped away a tear, "my little wildling" she said with a smile, "all grown up". Danaerys laughed, "what she means to say Arya is that you look stunning" she said bluntly. A knock came at the door, followed by Eddard Stark calling through the door, "if you ladies are done you should come down to the feast" he said. Arya laughed lightly. "You two go on. I'll be with you in a moment" she said. Catlyn kissed her daughter's forehead and exited the room, Daenarys on the other hand sent her a cheeky grin and skipped out of the room.

Arya turned to the mirror in her room and examined her reflection. "Gods" she muttered, as she ran her hands down the skirts of her dress, as gently as possible. Despite never liking wearing dresses, this one of the few she truly liked. She could barely recognise herself. The girl staring back at her certainly was not Arya Horse Face, oh no, this was a pretty girl from one of the songs Sansa loved to hear from minstrels, or in her music lessons.

"Lyanna?" a voice behind her breathed. She turned abruptly, snapping out of her trance, Ned stood in the doorway of her room, staring at her, transfixed in his memories of his lost sister, he blinked and stared at her. "My sweet girl" Ned beamed. "You truly are beautiful".


End file.
